Chapter 3/Spy on Cole
(Earth, Cole and Phoebe's house) Phoebe is sleeping when she hears something in the living room and she sees Cole talking with Miranda Tate giving her something on a small device, she goes to a device that Typhuss gave her in case she needed help but she's zatted by Miranda as Cole walks over to her and picks her up and takes her to their bedroom and destroys the device. You better leave Miranda Cole says as he looks at Miranda. She nods and beams away as Cole presses the button on the computer console that shows the field going around the house. (Space, Earth orbit) A Xindi-Reptilian warship leaves the planet passing by the Enterprise. (Main bridge) Both John and Typhuss are shocked by what they just saw. Ensign pursuit that ship, Matt target their engines and disable them they may have the answers we need Captain Martin says as sits in the center chair. (Space, Terran system) The Enterprise pursues the Xindi-Reptilian warship as three photon torpedoes launch out of the forward launcher but the Xindi-Reptilian warship enters a subspace vortex and disappears. (Main bridge) They left though one of those vortexes sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console. Damn it Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss isn't happy about what happened then he walks towards ops and looks at Lieutenant Sito. Sir there was a signal from your sister and brother in law's house but its gone now and I'm picking up a energy field around their house Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the ops console. Ensign Johansson take us down to Earth we're going to see what kind of field it is Captain Martin says as he sits in the center chair. Aye, sir Ensign Johansson says as she looks at him then goes to work on the helm console. (Earth, San Francisco) The Enterprise approaches Cole and Phoebe's house. (Main bridge) Typhuss looks at one of the consoles then sees what's covering the house then he looks at Ensign Johansson. Its some kind of force field, a very powerful one says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Johansson. Crap hard starboard now Ensign Johansson says as she engages the starboard maneuvering thrusters to get the ship away from the field the secondary hull grazes it as the ship shakes and sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles. Damage Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Sito. She looks at the console. The field grazed on our secondary hull Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the ops console. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise is in orbit around the planet. (Deck 7, sickbay) Half the crew was knocked out on the secondary hull but they're recovering nicely Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captains Martin and Kira. (Deck 16, main engineering) The screen shows the house being surrounded by the field. We have to find a way to take down that force field says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah you're right but the question is how do we do that? John says as he looks at Typhuss. I bet there is a console in the house that turns it off says Typhuss as he looks at John. How we going to get to it then John says as he looks at Typhuss. Could we beam through the force field? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Too much interference sir the transporter pattern would bounce off Commander Lefler says as she looks at Captain Kira. Then beam me outside the house and I will take out the power source then the force field will go down says Typhuss as he takes out his type 2 phaser. Two teams I'll lead one, you'll lead one, the Enterprise fires an emp torpedo at the field knocking it out John says as he looks at Typhuss. No, I'm going alone, Commander Lefler, beam me outside Cole's house now, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler. Typhuss beams away. Damn that man is stubborn John says to himself. Captain Martin taps his combadge. Martin to bridge have that emp torpedo ready if he doesn't complete the mission Captain Martin says as he looks at Robin. Aye, sir Commander Kadan says over John's combadge. You know what screw this Mr. McCabe have a security team meet me in transporter 2 we're heading down to the surface Captain Martin says as he runs to the transporter room. (Earth, outside Cole's house) Typhuss beams outside Cole's house. Typhuss takes out his tricorder and starts scaning for the power source. Then Typhuss sees something and its a console. Typhuss walks over to the console and Typhuss puts his tricorder away. Typhuss aims his phaser at the console and fires, the console is destroyed by the phaser fire then the force field goes off online. Typhuss walks into the house and starts looking for Phoebe. (Cole and Phoebe's House) Typhuss looks through the house then is held up against the wall by a gravity device as Cole who is wearing mag boots walks over to him. Well how do you like my little toy Typhuss had it built into the house and well I guess you know that Cole says as he looks at Typhuss. Turn it off before I shoot you says Typhuss as he aims his phaser at Cole. Cole takes the phaser easily from Typhuss as he tosses it down the stairs. Now you've got nothing to shoot me with and I've been wanting to do this for a long, long time Cole says as he balls up his fist and just wails on Typhuss. Captain Martin, Lieutenant McCabe and the security guards are moving through the house when John sees Typhuss's phaser on the ground. Its Typhuss's phaser he never goes anywhere without it Captain Martin says as he puts the phaser in his backpack and they head upstairs and they come to a hallway where they see Cole punching Typhuss in the face and in the stomach. Now how do you like that Captain? Cole says as he looks at a beaten and bloody Typhuss. How do you like this you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he takes out a hidden type 1 phaser and aims it at the gravity device and fires at it destroying the device. Typhuss falls to the floor. Cole heads towards the otherside but has Captain Martin's phaser rifle in his face. Whoa Captain Martin watch where you point that rifle Cole says as he holds his hands up. Your right I should point it here John says as he points the rifle between his legs. Typhuss surprised by John aiming the rifle down there. Typhuss gets up and walks over to Cole and punches Cole in the face and then kicks Cole between his legs. Oh god that hurts *cough* you know Captain I didn't come without a plan Cole says as he presses a button on a device in his hand. I don't get it John says as he looks at Typhuss then at Cole. Its a naquadah nuke I had it built inside the house as well and I'll see you next time Captain Cole says as he presses another button on the device and beams away from the house. Damn it we lost him oh by the way here you go Typhuss John says as he hands the phaser back to Typhuss. Phoebe staggers out of the room and walks over to them. Ty-Typhuss its Cole he's working for the Xindi Phoebe says as she passes out and John catches her. I got her let's go Martin to Enterprise five to beam up John says as he presses his combadge. The transport beam catches them. (USS Enterprise, transporter room 2) The team along with Typhuss appear on the pad and they walk off as Typhuss runs to the transporter console as Captain Martin gives Phoebe to the medical team. What are you doing? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss beams the naquadah nuke away from Earth and the moon. (Space, away from Earth) The naquadah nuke blows up away from Earth and the moon, the shockwave strikes the Enterprise's shields making them flicker. (Deck 12, transporter room 2) Sparks erupt and coolant spews from the ceiling as the lights shut off and the red lights are the only thing lighting the ship up as John and Typhuss turn on their SIM beacons. We did it Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss helping him up from the floor. Just another day at the office says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah that's true come let's get the ship back online John says as he looks at Typhuss.